villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten
Prologue The scene began in the abandoned studio of what was once the set of My Magical Unicorn, a show that had died away in the 1960s after only three seasons - a mixture of financial problems, lack of staff and the invasion of the Mighty Extreme Dudes craze all adding up and costing the studio dearly. The once colorful set now lay in ruins, cardboard cut-outs of the characters of the show standing amidst the ruins - making for a rather haunting sight, their cheery grins and playful eyes gazing out into the vast emptiness. The building had become so bad that it was condemned yet even as a sign clearly stated "Do Not Enter" outside a lone figure walked amongst the halls of the abandoned building, making his way to the set. The figure stood in silence as he looked at the cardboard cut-outs of characters he was all too familar with - reaching into his pocket he took out a small camera and took a picture of the set before he turned away. "At least now they'll have some memories of this place.." the man said quietly to himself as he walked back down the hall. As the man walked down the hall and out of view one of the cardboard cut-outs suddenly shook a little and those playful eyes suddenly glowed brightly, the cheery grin remaining as a disembodied voice spoke out: "..Wait.. Don't Go.. Come Back...". Chapter 1 - The Chosen One "Within everyone is a powerful gift - imagination.. from this gift is fashioned both our greatest desires and our greatest fears.. imagination is our comfort and our destruction.. once something has been imagined it can never truly disappear, you may forget about it but in time another will discover it.. though what they discover may well be something that should remain forgotten.." Mark awoke with a start as he felt cold sweat dripping down from his brow, his heart beating fast as he quickly turned on the lamp next to his bed - sitting up and breathing heavily as he cleared his mind of yet another nightmare, the third in a row.. every night since he had entered that studio.. Looking over at his desk he gazed at that photograph, it was somewhat of an antique in this day of digital wizardry - an old-fashioned photograph that he had brought to "life" himself in his dark room: the colors somewhat faded but sufficent to show the set, the cardboard cut-outs of characters he knew too well as the sign stating in bold writing "My Magical Unicorn". Mark shook his head as he took the photograph in one hand and stared at it, knowing that this was all crazy - yet he couldn't very well ignore the feeling of dread that still haunted him each time he looked at that photograph, as if he was staring at the image of some terrible tragedy. Realizing he wasn't going to get much sleep that night Mark got out of bed and made his way over to his computer, turning the monitor on and giving a quick glance at his wall - which had a large poster of "My Magical Unicorn" as well as several stuffed toys depicting characters from the long gone show. Mark was what some would call a collector - specializing in the "My Magical Unicorn" scene, which was extremely limited: he knew fine well he would make more money selling the items than hoarding them yet he still held out.. always hoping to find something new and exciting, the rumors of a "lost episode" or "secret ending" always sparking his interest even when he knew such things were almost always hoaxes. Sitting down and looking at the computer monitor he began to type quietly when it happened - a voice whispered to him "..Don't Let Me Go.. Please.. Don't Let Me.. Go..". Mark jumped, his heart racing - looking around yet seeing nothing his focus finally landed back on one of the stuffed toys, the voice seeming to return as it repeated the same line over and over. It was then Mark knew what he had to do, giving a small nod as his eyes became determined: "..This ends now..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts to a sunny afternoon at a Fair - one of many such attractions that had opened up to take advantage of the warm weather, large crowds and a general need for relaxation in a world frequented by superhuman wars and other conflicts: people of all shapes, sizes and ages were in attendance as Earth had become open towards alien, mutant and otherworldly beings - making the Fair all the more exciting to attend. Standing amidst the crowds are two teenage figures resembling grey skinned humanoids with large dragon-like wings and dressed in casual wear, one was male while the other was female and each had distinctive red eyes and glowing patterns etched across their exposed skin. "Why are we here again?" the female asks, frowning slightly as she looks around. "Because we could do with some rest and relaxation.. what with saving multiple time-lines from destruction and all.." the male replies with a smile. "We are part of the Time Corps. now - it is our job to protect the time-stream.. we can't afford to be going AWOL.." the female protests. Suddenly the crowds part as a strange figure emerges dressed in a long trenchcoat with many stuffed toys tied around his form, in his hands are bundles of paper which he tosses at the crowds as he yells out: "HEY! KNOW WHAT YOU NEED!? MY LITTLE UNICORN! HERE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT DAMNIT!". "You've got to be kidding me.." the female blinks, staring at the figure. "Woah.. that's creepy.." the male replied - tilting his head slightly. The strange man soon runs out of paper and begins shoving the stuffed toys into the crowds - children hiding behind concerned parents as bewildered security begin to cautiously approach the crazed man: who bounds over to the two winged figures, waving the stuffed toys around.. "YOU'LL LOVE THEM! HERE! TRY IT! GO ON! TAKE IT!". "Alright, time to stop this.." the female states, leaping forward and attempting to tackle the crazed man to the ground. "Hey now! Let's now do anything hasty now!" the male protests as he looks around worriedly - not wishing to get into a conflict. The strange man's eyes grow wide as the winged female leaps at him and he tries to guard himself with the stuffed toys, only for a dark shield of energy to form around him and send the attacker bouncing back.. the man blinking slightly as a dark voice echoes across the area: "How dare you harm the Chosen One!" The crowds begin to scatter as the skies cloud over and thunder crashes around the strange man, a vortex opening up like a twister and heading straight towards the group. "well shi-" the male begins, only for the female to grab him as the pair take flight and try to evade the twisting vortex. Yet try as they may the pair could not escape the vortex and soon found themselves sucked into the twister, their environment fading into black as they are teleported far from the Fair.. Chapter 2 - "Friends" On The Other Side After the darkness fades the pair find themselves spat out in a strange dimension were everything (including themselves) is black and white - standing in front of them are four cartoon unicorns (in a very "chibi" style), who frowned deeply at them as they watched them enter the alien realm.. "Woah.. Dox.. something tells me we're in over our heads here.." the male states, looking at the strange unicorns. "Grow up, Para.. this is some kind of illusion - so.. who are you? what do you want?" the female replies, looking to the unicorns and frowning. "You are ruining everything - do you have any idea how selfish you are being? No.. I bet you don't even care!" one of the unicorns growls, looking at Para and Dox with disgust. "Spice, please.. perhaps if we explain to them our situation they will help us.." another unicorn reasons. "No, we can't risk it - they attacked the Chosen one.. without him we will never be able to be reborn into the human world.. yet in bringing them here we've spent up a great deal of our own power.. ugh.. this is going to be tricky.." the third unicorn snorts, pacing back and forth. "All of you be quiet, I'm in charge here.." the fourth unicorn finally snaps, the others bowing their heads as the unicorn turns to Para and Dox - glaring at them before taking a deep sigh. "..we are the Magical Unicorns, the survivors of a terrible tragedy - I'm sorry that we had to use such force on you but put yourselves in our shoes.. we are slowly fading away.. doomed to an eternity of isolation.. yet we have a chance to save ourselves from this fate: wouldn't you do the same if you were us?" she continues. Para looks a little uncomfortable as Dox's frown simply increases - the pair speaking out: "Woah! Hold on a second! What's going on? what tragedy? listen.. whatever is happening.. we can help you! Let's be rational about this!" Para says. "They aren't rational Para.." Dox warns, keeping her gaze on the Unicorns "..they're Toons - I've faced one before.. they are like living thoughts.. feed off emotions and memory.. when people forget about them they "fade away".. yet Toons never die.. they just go bad..". "What do you know about being rational!? You think we want to do this!? you think we enjoy this!? what choice do we have!? Huh!?" Spice shouts out, heading towards Dox but the others stop the Unicorn. "Spice, please.. allow me.." the leading Unicorn notes, looking to Para and Dox once more "..if you wish to help us then you will back down and allow us to continue our work in peace..". "..Sugar.. don't do this - we can explain things to them.. we don't have to be like this.." one of the Unicorns spoke quietly. "You're such a child, Nice.." the third Unicorn notes, still pacing back and forth. "..but we were made to help people, to make them happy.. not to hurt them!" Nice began, only to squeak a little as Spice shoves her over. "Shut up, Nice! They abandoned us! They deserve everything they get!" Spice growls. "Huh? What the -? Hurt people? what are you guys planning!?" Para blinks, becoming concerned as he steps forward. "We don't want to be your enemies, however we have sworn to protect the time-stream from threats to reality and if you don't tell us what you are doing we will be forced to take you down.. one way or another.." Dox warns, also moving towards the Unicorns. "Please.. stop.." Nice begs only for Sugar to frown as she and the others look to Para and Dox before rearing up and charging forward: horns emitting a glowing spark of energy. "We will not fade away! Spice! Rice! Now!" Sugar yells out as the glowing spark erupts into a beam of energy that spirals towards Para and Dox like a black-and-white rainbow, lifting them off the ground if successful and sending them spinning in a small tornado as Nice covers her eyes with her front hooves and cowers. Para and Dox are caught off-guard by the strange rainbow and spin around, disorientating the pair - "..Para! we need to work together!" Dox yells out, reaching towards her brother as he in turn reaches towards her, sparking with a strange energy of their own as they try to grab onto each other despite the tornado blowing around them. Sugar frowns as she concentrates, trying to tug Para and Dox further apart as two large bird-cages manifest either side of the area: bursting out of the ground as she growls "No! You won't stop us! I won't let you!". Yet in a sudden burst of energy Nice leaps up and tackles Spice, yelling out "STOP IT!" - causing Spice to rear up in a rage as the two unicorns began to fight, disrupting the tornado: which became more chaotic. "Nice! What are you doing!?" Rice exclaims, trying her best to uphold the tornado alongside Sugar - who has now formed a dangerous look of fury. "Leave her! if Nice wishes to side with the enemies then she can join them in their fate.." Sugar proclaims, the tornado extending outwards and capturing Nice within it. Para notices the attack on Nice and flies towards the tornado, trying to reach the unicorn as he unleashes bolts of energy at the other unicorns "Hey! Leave her alone damnit!" he says, his eyes glowing in anger. Meanwhile Dox is caught off-guard by all the activity and is slammed into a bird-cage, "PARA!" she yells out - panicking slightly. Sugar's eyes become frighteningly dark as she jerks her head to one side, causing the bird-cage to lock shut around Dox - at the same time the tornado holding Nice tosses her at Para with the aim of slamming the two of them into the other bird-cage, which soon locks behind them as well. The unicorns pant slightly as the tornado fades and Sugar stares, motioning to the cages "Spice.. guard the cages.. if they so much as blink without good reason I want you to deal with it.." - she then turns "..come on Rice, you and I have an appointment with the Chosen One.. we won't have long.. especially now we've been exposed like this..". Spice nods and stands by the cages as the other unicorns begin moving off - stopping as Nice calls out. "Wait! Sugar.. please.. what are you doing? where are you going?". Sugar doesn't turn around as she replies in a strange, sinister tone "..we're going home.. to the real world..". Chapter 3 - Apocalypse Now-ish "I suppose you're just going to stand there, right? do you even care about the fact they left you behind? you think your leader cares about you? huh?" Dox growls, trying to get Spice's attention as she shakes the bars on the cage to test their strength. Para on the other hand is more concerned with Nice as he sits in the cage, looking to the unicorn as he speaks "..Dox is kind of hot-headed, so you'll need to excuse her.. though if you know a way out of this we'd be really grateful - I know you don't want to stay here.. we can help you.. it's kind of what we do..". "..there's nothing we can do now.. it's been so long.. in the dark.. we've forgotten how to laugh.. a Toon without laughter is like a person without food or water - they fade away.. grow bitter and cold.. so very cold.." Nice replies, bowing her head sadly. Spice on the other hand moves over to Dox's cage and puts her head on one of the bars, causing it to spark like a bolt of electricity as she frowns "..several years ago I watched as my friends just faded away.. good Toons.. happy and so full of life.. I watched as the Land of Nowhere took them.. then it came for me.. I faded away and the world did nothing..". Para looks over and gets up, growling slightly to Spice "Hey! Leave her alone!". Spice turns to Para and replies "..why don't you make me? you seem to like playing the hero.." - she begins to advance, only to stop as Nice suddenly gets up and moves between the two: holding her horn out as it glows slightly. "No Spice! I won't let you hurt them! You can't keep blaming everyone for what happened - you have to stop hating everything.. can't you see all the pain you're causing? this isn't you.. look.. please.. just look.. at what you were..". At this the glowing horn emits an image of a smiling Spice, cuddling Nice as Rice and Sugar sit either side, as if posing for a picture - all of them look youthful and content. Upon seeing this image Spice stops her advance and bows her head, folding her ears back as she trots back to her previous position "..w-whatever.." she says, turning away. Para notices this and looks to Spice, leaning as far as he can as he speaks to her from the cage: "..it hurts, doesn't it? when people abandon you? leave you to rot.. like you're garbage.. makes you feel angry, doesn't it? like you want to hurt someone.. anyone.. just so you won't feel so bad.. problem is you always feel bad: that's what hate does to you.. it destroys everything good about you and leaves you with nothing at all..". "Para - what are you..?" Dox begins but stops as she notices her brother's expression - he is trying his best to reason with Spice and even though the unicorn may not know it Para knows all too well what it's like to be alone.. to be afraid and angry.. Spice frowns deeply as she sits, facing away from the others - flicking her tail back and forth "..look.. even if I didn't want to do this I don't have a choice.. Sugar has went insane: I can't stop her..". "Spice.. if we work together we can stop her.. please.. you were always the strong one.. when I was scared you used to play pranks and make me laugh.. I.. I want my friend back, Spice.. I'm scared.." Nice pleads. Spice closes her eyes and shudders slightly then gets up, turning around as her horn glows - opening her eyes as she breaks the cages open, releasing the group "..we don't have much time.." she mutters. Para and Dox give each other a glance as they are set free, then turn to Spice - "..we'll stop whatever is happening, trust us.." Para says. "..however we need you to help us, alright?" Dox adds. Spice looks to Para and Dox for a moment as Nice moves over and sits next to her, the two unicorns looking over each other - Nice gives a small nod and a faint smile as Spice turns and nods to the winged pair "..I know where they're going - come on..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts to the Fair as lightning crashes against a stormy sky and the crowds huddle around a large mountain of Magical Unicorn merchandise - standing atop the mountain is the crazed Mark, now dressed like a King as he waves a plastic scepter in the air: causing the storm to spiral into a vortex as a tornado of energy erupts, sending Sugar and Nice landing either side of Mark as the crowds start to take a step back. Mark's eyes light up manically as he suddenly starts singing to the crowds, waving his scepter as green smoke spreads outward, causing the color to literally drain out of the crowds as they sway in place - "some unicorn spells should have never been devised This one in particular will leave you traumatised If you need an example, I'm the perfect paradigm The Want it Need it spell, works everytime.." Rice observes this and looks to Sugar, clearly unsure as she seems ready to whisper something only for Sugar to stare ahead - determination on her face, making Rice back down as she bows her head. Mark continues singing as the green smoke spreads further, the crowds swaying back and forth as entire families now listen to Mark's words - unable to escape as they become like puppets on a string. "Struck by her incantation Charmed by her sweet sensation I can't resist, I can't disagree (want it) I (need it) can't (want it) break (need it) free" "..Sugar.. please.." Rice whispers, glancing over - yet Sugar simply continuing watching the crowds, a small smile spreading over her face, a malicious glint in her eye making Rice shudder slightly. "Don't worry Rice, this is our happy ending.." Sugar replies coldly. Mark's singing continues as he swings the sceptre downwards, forcing the entire crowd to fall to their knees before the mountain of merchandise: lightning flashing as the vortex spirals high above. "Hobbled due to my hesitation Blinded to her desperation Her will persists, she toys with me (want it) I (need it) can't (want it) seem to (need it) breathe" Suddenly a bolt of black lightning flies towards the mountain of merchandize, aiming at Mark's feet - Para and Dox arriving on the scene: gliding in the air using their wings. Mark stumbles as the mountain of merchandize shakes, the lightning surging through it as Sugar glares up at Para and Dox - her eyes burning with rage as Rice looks in shock. Nice and Spice soon appear next to Para and Dox, floating in air as their horns glow brightly - "stop it, Sugar!". Sugar's horn glows brightly as Mark waves his sceptre, the green smoke suddenly forming into a giant fist that swings at the approaching group "stop? no - this is just the beginning..". Para and Dox swerve to avoid the fist as they glide in a circle around the mountain of merchandize, unleashing more bolts of lightning - this time aiming for Mark's sceptre. Sugar concentrates further and a green aura surrounds Mark, blocking the lightning as the crowds suddenly begin to rise in the air as the green smoke wraps around them - lifting them up like tendrils as their eyes become glowing voids and the vortex sparks violently. "Sugar! NO!" Rice yells out, leaping at the other unicorn - only to be knocked off the mountain as Sugar kicks her back, Spice sweeping in to grab Rice and fly her to safety as Nice soars up and confronts Sugar. "This isn't what we are Sugar! Toons are meant to make people happy - we're meant to make the world a better place.. not destroy it!". Sugar simply concentrates even more as she unleashes a massive beam of energy from her horn that smashes Nice to the ground, gritting her teeth as she growls "..do you know how cruel humans are, Nice? Toons are like children, ever loyal and desperate to please - yet humans quickly toss them away.. well today the rules change: today I'm going to make the world love us again.. even if it means reducing them to puppets..". Para and Dox continue gliding around the mountain when they notice the tendrils spreading across the crowd. "We can't beat her like this, Dox - we have to find another way.. there has to be a weakness.." Para said. "We haven't got time for that! Look at what's happening here - if we don't stop this now then the whole world is going to be enslaved by a crazed cartoon unicorn.. ugh.. I mean an alien being that resembles a small horse.. ugh.. no.. I mean a supernatural creature which takes an equine - know what? forget it.." Dox exclaims. Rice looks to Spice and blinks "..you.. saved me? after everything that happened.." Spice smiles and nuzzles Rice a little "..we're a team, Rice - no matter what.. I'm just sorry I let things get like this.. I was meant to be the strong one.." Rice smiles back faintly and nuzzles in return, her horn glowing slightly "..oh Spice, we've both made such a terrible mess of things.." The pair are distracted however when Sugar strikes down Nice and they fly down, landing by Nice as they stare up at Sugar and frown. "..I used to admire you, Sugar - I thought you were onto something with the Chosen One.. that you'd help us.. now I realize you're just using the Chosen One like everyone else.. you don't care about any of us.. this isn't about bringing us back: this is about revenge.. isn't it? you don't want to make us a family again - you just want to make the world hate as much as you do.." Rice snaps. Sugar glares down from the mountain of merchandize, lightning striking the sky as she replies: "No Rice.. I don't want to make the world hate.. look around you: I've made a world where no Toon will ever have to fade away.. as for the Chosen One.. I think he's doing just fine.. don't you agree, Mark?". Mark twitches a little and nods, yet doesn't get a chance to reply as Spice yells out from below: "Don't listen to her, Mark! fight it!". Mark shakes his head a little as he begins to sway in place, clutching his forehead as he drops his sceptre and mutters "..I.. don't feel so.. good..". "NO!" Sugar snaps, the sceptre flying back up to Mark as she holds the crowd in place with the green tendrils. "Come on!" Dox says, unleashing another beam of black energy - this time forming a lasso that wraps around the sceptre and attempts to tug it away. At the same time Para fires a bolt of black energy at Sugar, aiming at her horn. "NOOOO!" Sugar roars, as she does so the area shatters apart like glass and everybody is sent hurling across space/time as her magic suddenly goes haywire - after a few moments everything turns to black.. Chapter 4 - The Magic of Laughter The darkness remains as the group find themselves floating in emptiness, the sound of Sugar's voice echoing across the darkness: "..several years ago I lost everything in the blink of an eye.. and the world just freaking watched.. tomorrow there will be no shortage of viewers, no shortage of fans.. I know you understand.." Sugar's speech ends and the group find themselves laying in a black and white version of the Fair grounds, the crowds all moving slowly and dejected - like machines, children carrying little grey balloons as they stare lifelessly at the ground: the mountain of merchandize has grown ten-times larger and Sugar sits atop it with Mark, who looks just as depressed as everyone else. Dox growls and looks up at the mountain of merchandize "..this is bullcrap..". Para frowns, looking around as he notes "..it's like I tried to tell you Dox, we can't fight her like this - we need to find another way..". "..There is a way.. we have to smile.." Nice begins, standing up as she looks around. "Smiling? how is that going to help anything!? look around! this is serious!" Spice snaps. "Spice - wait.. I think I understand what Nice is saying.." Rice states, moving over "..the magic of laughter? right?". Nice nods and smiles faintly "..exactly - the one weapon all Toons have.. when things get too much.. when you feel like nothing is going right.. you just got to smile..". Rice smiles back at Nice, Spice seems a little confused at first - then grins as her mind seems to click. "Nice! You're a genius!" Spice exclaims, hugging her friend as the unicorns giggle slightly amongst themselves. "What the heck are you guys talking about?" Dox blinks, looking to the unicorns - Para also seems somewhat confused. Nice grins and bounces over to the crowds, the other unicorns following her lead as music begins to magically play in the background - the Toons beginning to fill the grey background into vivid colors as they sing to the crowds: beginning with Nice, who smiles widely as she touches a balloon with the tip of her horn, causing color to return to the object as well as the child, who suddenly awakens and giggles a little as Nice does a little dance around them.. "I'm a Magic Unicorn and I am here to say I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day" Dox blinks some more at this and Para tilts his head, the pair watching the scene before them. Spice picks up the pace as she moves around the crowd, happily trotting around in circles - giving color and life to several people nearby, who are instantly relieved and hug each other: happy to be free as Spice sings: "It doesn't matter now if you are sad or blue 'cause cheering up my friends is just what Spice's here to do" Dox looks ready to say something when Para stops her, nodding slightly to the crowds - "come on.." he grins, much to Dox's surprise as he spreads his wings and drags her along for the ride: heading towards the crowd. The scene shifts upwards to the top of the merchandize mountain as Sugar looks down at the scene with rage in her eyes, Mark waving his sceptre as a green cloud of energy descends - yet the other unicorns simply continue dancing around the crowds, causing the cloud of energy to disperse almost as quickly as Mark's sceptre can create it: "'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile (Yes I do) it fills my heart with sunshine all the while (Yes it does) 'cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine" Rice smiles brightly as she grabs two children from the crowd and hugs them, causing the grey to fade from them as they come to life and smile with her - before hugging each other as the world around them changes from dark and grey to vivid colors: "I like to see you grin I love to see you beam the corners of your mouth turned up is always Rice's dream!" Para continues dragging Dox along until he comes to an abrupt stop, spinning Dox slightly in the process and letting her go: resulting in her spinning a little like a ballerina: when she comes to a stop she starts to frown, only to look around and chuckle, a smile appearing on her face for the first time in a long time. "But if you're kind of worried and your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down" The scene shifts back up to Sugar, who has grown ever more irate - adding her own magic to the mix as her horn glows brightly: Mark's sceptre unleashing more green mist, yet the mist simply disperses as the other unicorns continue their song - Mark's sceptre shattered into pieces as the magic becomes too much and he topples off the mountain, which shakes as Sugar clings on, growling as she glares down at the others, twitching her eyes: "'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin (Yes I do) busted out from ear to ear, let it begin just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin and you fill me with good cheer" Nice wraps her arms around the few remaining members of the crowd that are still trapped under Sugar's spell and pulls them into a hug, they come to life and their previously lifeless faces light up with joy: "It's true, some days are dark and lonely and maybe you feel sad but Nice will be there to show you that it isn't that bad" Para and Dox have begun to fly around in circles around the crowds, moving in time with the music as they join the crowds in smiling and chuckling - spreading their wings wide like children at play: "There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile and that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile" The Unicorns smile as Para and Dox fly around and look between each other, nodding slightly they levitate with the help of their magic - lifting some of the crowd with them as everyone sways around in time with the music, even the older generation in the crowd seem to be caught up in the fun. "I really am so happy your smile fills me with glee I give a smile, I get a smile and that's so special to me" The scene shifts up to Sugar, who has become completely deranged now as her mane spikes up and her eyes twitch uncontrollably - raising up onto her hindlegs she prepares a bolt of magic from her horn but stumbles, the mountain of merchandize falling down around her as everything is now in vivid color, the crowds singing and dancing in time with the unicorns: "'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam (Yes I do) tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do? it makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam yes, it always makes my day" The Unicorns chuckle as they land on the ground with Para, Dox and the crowd - everyone watching as the song nears completion: the entire area now bright, colorful and carefree. "Come on everybody smile, smile, smile! fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine!" "Come on everybody smile, smile, smile! fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine!" "Yes a perfect gift for me is a smile as wide as a mile to make me happy as can be smile, smile, smile, smile, smile! Come on and smile! come on and smile!" Everyone is soon chattering excitedly as the song ends and the Unicorns hug each other before they look to Para and Dox, the crowds parting as the now content masses wander off - the area slowly returning to relative "normality" save for the now wrecked mountain of merchandize. "Para.. Dox.. thank you so much.. without you we could never of done this.." Rice says, bowing slightly to the twins. "Yeah, I'm sorry I was such a jerk.. I almost let my own anger turn me into.. that.." Spice says, motioning to the wrecked mountain of merchandize. "Don't mention it, this is what we do.. we're the good guys.." Para smiles. "..well.. I guess we're done here.. you guys going to be alright?" Dox says, looking around at the scene. The Unicorns look between each other for a moment, then nod to the twins. "..We'll be fine.. I think.. we're finally ready.. I mean, we can't stay in this world.. yet.. together.. we won't have to be alone.." Nice smiles faintly. Yet in moments Nice's smile fades as the wrecked mountain of merchandize shatters and a massive wave of black ooze erupts, spreading upwards and forming into a horrific vaguely humanoid form, a skeletal mass bursting of the ooze as a horrifically mutated Sugar roars out at the group, eyes now little more than glowing green flame as her mane is replaced by the same infernal fire - her front hooves now horrific clawed hands as she stands on large hind hoofs, spikes growing irregularly out of her constantly warping body mass. "..AND WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT!? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME!? NO! YOU DON'T GET TO WIN SO EASILY, YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF TRASH! YOU BETTER GET READY - BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART.. SLOWLY.. PAINFULLY.. FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" Chapter 5 - Grand Battle (Sugar) "Woah.. she doesn't look to happy.." Para notes, looking up at the monstrous Sugar. "Less talking, more fighting - come on!" Dox snaps, somewhat recklessly flying towards Sugar and unleashing a stream of black lightning at the monstrous form. The other Unicorns are quick to join in the fight, though they are not as reckless as Dox - powering up their magic and firing bolts of energy from their horns at the monstrous Sugar, who sweeps a massive taloned hand over the area: aiming to knock Dox back as her eyes ignite in pure fury: the sky above swirling into an unnatural vortex as lightning crashes across the area and a violent storm manifests, the ground shaking violently. Para joins the fight just in time to grab Dox, who is knocked back by Sugar - into her brother's waiting arms - after a moment she spreads her wings and flies back at Sugar, unleashing more lightning as Para aims a beam of energy at Sugar's snout, yelling out. "Hey! Over here! you wanna fight!? Fight me!". Sugar snarls and jerks, her form becoming more unstable as she responds to Para's taunt by unleashing massive beams of energy from her eyes that are akin to canon-fire, the ground splintering beneath her as the swirling vortex grows ever larger, as if trying to pull Sugar inside as lightning flashes in the angry sky. Para swings to one side to avoid the beam, flying back as he calls out "Woah! on second thought - violence is never the answer!". As Para says this Dox intensifies her attack as the black lightning spreads, her form crackling slightly as her eyes glow bright red. Sugar takes the beating as she unleashes another massive beam of energy from her eyes and claws at the air near Para and Dox, only to snort with surprise and anger as the other Unicorns fly into the air and start spinning around in an ever faster circle, forming a whirlwind of color that grows as they pick up speed, their horns glowing as they concentrated there magic. "No Sugar! You won't hurt our friends! We're not afraid anymore!" Nice calls out. "The vortex is going to suck us into the Land of Nowhere and you're coming with us, Sugar - whether you like it or not!" Spice adds, picking up speed. Dox is knocked back by the beam of energy and Para attempts to grab her only to fall back as well, the pair crashing into the ground below with a small cloud of smoke emerging as a crater is formed where they fell: after a moment Para stands up and tosses some rubble aside, Dox sitting up and rubbing her head as they watch the spectacle in front of them. "What are they doing?" Dox asks. "I have no idea.." Para answers. The Unicorns continues spinning in a circle as the whirlwind of color starts to lift Sugar into the air, noticing Para and Dox below Nice speaks out through magic - her horn still glowing brightly: "It's alright.. you've done all you can do.. it's up to us now.. we can't stay here - we have to go back.. we'll never forget you... we aren't afraid.. it's time for us to go..". As Nice finishes the vortex in the sky sparks several times as Sugar fights against the whirlwind but is unable to stop the magic - the other Unicorns lifting her up into the vortex as it engulfs them in a blinding light before exploding with enough force to cause the entire area to turn pure white for several moments.. "What the-?" Dox says, shielding her eyes as the area suddenly erupts with bright light. "Dox! We have to help them!" Para began, only to stop as the sudden explosion causes him to fall back alongside his sister, folding his wings around himself as if bracing against a bomb blast. Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Storyarcs Category:Betwixt